Anata
Character Outline Anata Shimei Kyuusho (九所 貴方 詩迷 Kyuusho Anata Shimei) is a werewolf born from an unknown place. He was originally from a lab researching the werewolf gene, but managed to escape. He was engaged to another werewolf to keep his bloodline alive, but turned it down when he fell in love with Yasashi Sakura, the adopted daughter of the prestegious Sakura Family. the two eloped and eventually found their way to Neo Terra. His symbol is the Black Wolf. Character History Before the Storyline Anata was originally from a city somewhere in the mainland. He was taken away by his family as an infant and was experimented on at a lab facility that was researching the werewolf gene, to inject it into humans and creating the "perfect soldier." Being of werewolf descent, Anata was the main test subject the scientists drew his blood from. When Anata turned three, Anata was able to escape when a fire broke out in the research lab. He took a boat to Neo Terra and lived in the Silva Region's forests. While living in the forest, he was found by a human family who took him in and made him their son. When he was out one day, gathering wood, Anata found a young girl named "Yashi." He stayed with her until her parents were able to find her. Anata learned after that Yashi was a member of a prestegious family and lived nearby in a neighboring village. They became good friends since. Eventually, Anata and Yashi had feelings for each other, but were afraid to say anything. When Anata turned 18, he discovered that he is to be bethrothed to some other She-Wolf and to be married less than 10 days. This causes Yashi and Anata to split apart for the rest of the days until they realized they loved each other. On Anata's wedding day, Yashi interrupts the ceremony saying that Anata shouldnt be married to a "bitch" and Anata agrees as well. After they left the ceremony, they both runs away eloping for years in the wild until they met Gentle. In the Manga Anata moves to the Ventus Region when Yashi is asked to help protect her sister. Anata decides that he would help the surrounding werewolf packs protect the school campus while everyone was out. Personality Anata is seen as a very happy, energetic, and enthusiastic young man with a lot of love in his heart; which matches perfectly with his dog-like abilities. He is a very cheery and fun kind of person, always saying random things at random times, and is always seeing the funny side to life when things get scary. But deep down, Anata has a very father-like side to him, and is willing to protect his new "family" at all costs. At times, when frustrated or just for fun, he yells to the sky. Appearance Anata is seen with a tall stature, with light-tanned skin and big, violet eyes. He has dark-colored hair and likes wearing fun clothing, even if it's against his school's regualtions. Relationships Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura Yashi is Anata's wife. He and Yashi met at the age of 3 in the forest when both were lost, they talked for hours until their parents found them. Anata and Yashi discovered out that both of them were from the same village and that they lived very close to one another. Eventually ,they became best friends whom had feelings for each other, but were afraid to tell their feelings. When Anata turned 18, he discovered that he is to be bethrothed to some other She-Wolf and to be married less than 10 days. This causes Yashi and Anata to split apart for the rest of the days until they realized they loved each other. On Anata's wedding day, Yashi interrupts the ceremony saying that Anata shouldnt be married to a 'bitch' and Anata agrees as well. After they left the ceremony, they both runs away eloping for years in the wild until they meet Gentle. Weapons & Abilities Shapeshifting Anata, being of werewolf descent, is able to tranform into a large wolf with black-brown fur and amber eyes. He has inhuman physical strength, speed, and can tear through any material with his claws and fangs. He is able to communicate with his allies telepathically. Trivia Gallery Anata chara sheet.jpg Anata copy.jpg